Nameless love story
by Ms.ReddYPink
Summary: kakashi live in the past, what if one tragedy happens and throws him at the future and find the one he seek for, but some form of memories arent suppose to there, what will he do? fall in love or cry in the corner? read and review FemnaruXkaka


**Ms. Red: hey guys I'm back for more stories! Actually….. This story was made up 6 months ago and yea, I just found it hehehe ^_^**

**Kakashi: and what am I suppose to do here *reading his favorite book with an emotionless face***

**Ms. Red: you'll know later Kakashi *winks***

**Naruto: oi reddy!? What am I doing here too? *glance at Kakashi then blush* a—are? What are you doing here Kakashi sensei?**

**Kakashi: pinky kidnapped me and drag me in here what about you Naruto?**

**Naruto: eh? She calls me and says there's free RAMEN here so where's the ramen?**

**Ms. Red: *laugh maniacally* my two casts are here! Now Kakashi say your part! *glares***

**Kakashi: yare yare *keeps the book* she doesn't own anything from here**

**Naruto: please read too!**

**Ms. Red: Naruto didn't I tell you you're a girl in this story? *wonders***

**Naruto: NANI! *sulk in the corner* I'm always a girl T_T**

**Kakashi: *eye smile* please read and review JA!**

Once upon a time, there live in an old country, kingdoms and servant's world, a jester to serve them.

He fell in love with the princess in the country, his wish was never fulfilled, and it is a story handed down by nobody.

**-Xxxxxxx-**

Beneath the darkest night, the only light that kept them alive was the shine of the small diamonds and the bright light of a circle silver platter.

A jester, sitting in the high rooftop away in front of a castle, he was looking on his palm whereas a skeleton key was right on his palm.

They believe that the key can open a gate to the depths of the abyss. The jester was chosen to be the guardian, and have a one wish to fulfill.

He clutch the key as he look forward to the bright castle who was having a ceremony, the jester jump down as he walk to the streets, heading to the castle.

He felt the cold breeze of the night as he shivered involuntary but he dismissed it immediately.

When he was only a few meters away from the castle, he saw people, running away from the castle; his eyes went wide as he saw all the commotion.

Funny One minute the castle was so calm and after a minute there is this large commotion

He runs inside the castle only to see the once golden floor was now dyed with a crimson liquid, many people lying down lifeless. He looked up upon where the throne was place only to be frozen on what he saw, the princess held by two unknown man wearing an orange mask.

He runs to where the princess and a tall man, only to be stopped right in front of the stairs with the other man where the throne was held.

The princess reach stretch her arms towards the jester, gesturing him to rescue her.

He was about to reach and grab it when the princess was suddenly stabbed right through the heart, his eyes widen and froze at the moment.

This happens in a slow motion, the princess was ready to fall tears falling down right through her eyes as her limp body fell down the cold floor, blood devouring the once golden floor.

The jester magical flute was also being drop down with the same motion where the princess limp body fell down, and the most shockingly the two men was the skeleton key was also being drop.

Feeling the danger ahead, the two men rush away to the castle and disappear in the darkness.

Feeling his heartbeats fast, a tear fell down on the jester's eye. His consciousness was devoured by a bright grimace of light.

**-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**-Abyss-**

The jester woke up in a room, different orbs was display, he look around at his surrounding to see a girl, with blue orbs, blonde hair and a white silky dress.

The beholder!

"What am I doing here?" the jester asks more than to himself as he remembered what happened as he clutch his head feeling the pain.

"Nana-hime!" he shouted, alarming the blonde haired girl.

"A Guardian?" the girl whispered to herself "but, what is a guardian doing in here?" she ask more than herself

"You" she pointed

"Me?" the jester pointed himself then look on his left then at his right

The beholder chuckle "yes you, I am the beholder, you can call me Aki.

"I am-"the jester was about to say his name but Aki cut him off

"I know you, you are my guardian right?" she said with a small smile on her face

The jester nod

"ETO… what are you doing here by the way? The portal between your world and this world shouldn't be opened that's your role as a guardian what are you an idiot!?" Aki said as she continued to lecture our poor little jester.

"Something bad happen" he said as he looked down at the floor then punched it at all sudden

"How bad is it?" she asks still with a smile.

"Nana-hime died, and…. It is my fault" the jester nearly cried, remembering what happened to her in only a minute the girl he loved was nothing but a dead body.

"Don't cry, sleep." Aki demanded

"Nani? Nande?" the jester was about to ask more but the beholder pour his head a little sleeping dust, as the jester was slowly falling asleep.

"When you wake up, everything will be different, everything will be back to normal" aki said as she walk slowly near the jester

"By the future you will be needing this, but use it wisely, you can only use this once a month" she said as she place another skeleton key, but with a blue orb, placed it on the jester hand and place another object, the magical flute on his other hand.

"You are given another chance guardian, you mustn't waste it, find the one who put you in grief and find a new happiness" she said and stands to walk away from the jester

"A small gift from me, your life and the cursed eye" aki said seeing the jester was now asleep she turned her back to walk away and whispered a single word.

"Reincarnation" she said slowly as the jester was sent in a dimension he don't know

And it was all black.

**-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**-115 years in the future-**

**(AN: /: Jester is still 15 years old here Kakashi take the grand entrance hooray!)**

**-XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX-**

It was as peaceful as the day before the bloody incident happened. The fire country was rich in nobility. There is many noble's living in the fire country.

Starts with The duke of the south general of the fire's castle, the Uchiha clan, next to them was The duke of the northwest general, the Hyuuga clan, the duke of the west general, the Yamanaka clan, the duke of the north, the Inuzaka clan,

The duke of the northeast general, the Naara clan, the duke of the southeast general the Akamichi clan the duke of the southwest general, the Aburame clan, the duke of the east general, the Hatake clan, and the most noble clan, the ruler of the country, the Namikaze-uzumaki clan.

In the east of the central kingdom lies the Hatake manor, it was a peaceful morning, when our little jester decided to wake up by the call of his name.

"Kakashi" his father, Sakumo Hatake, the present duke of east wake up his son.

"Wake up… your suit designer is here, be up within five minutes" he said and leaves his son alone again in the bundle of cloth.

Not a few moments before Sakumo close the door, Kakashi sit up and open his eyes, while he was trying to get his vision back, he felt a piercing pain through his head, he clutch his head and take a look on his surrounding, it was a dark room colored, with few furniture's around it, it was likely a room of a heir.

"_Kakashi?"_ he thought.

"_Kakashi is my name, but, it looks like I'm not in my time, then where am I?" _he kept on asking his self when he recalled what the beholder say, or let's say what's the meaning of this

'_New Life!' _his eyes widen as he rushed in to his bathroom and take a good look on his features.

His grey hair was still the same, but the golden strike was gone, the half of his face was covered with a black clothing mask, what's hidden inside the mask was a pair of little fangs like a vampire had.

And what shocked him the most was his eyes, the once coal eyes he has, was now mismatched, one ruby eye and the other was onyx.

He hissed then touched his eyes.

'_Then, if I am the Kakashi of the past, then… I… took over the Kakashi of the future… then that explain the memory I had with the Kakashi I took over, damn this all hurts, damn that beholder' _he growled then heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Kakashi, are you awake now son? Breakfast is ready" his father came back again to check him.

"I'll be there in a minute father" Kakashi said, then touched his lips.

"_Father"_ it's been a long time since he called someone as his 'father' he smiled of that thought as he proceeded to the dining area where his 'father' is waiting.

**-XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX-**

**Ms. Red: that's for the first chapter sorry it's too short guys T_T**

**Kakashi: that's good for now I guess *pats my head***

**Naruto: please leave a review guys**

**Kakashi: you know reviews are love *winks***

**Naruto: jah! Please review again and read next chapter ^_^**

**Kakashi: if the author will be able to write it =.= jah!**


End file.
